


Conseguenze

by AkaneMikael



Series: Un giro su Karim [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Poor Toni
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Dopo che Lucas ha fatto il giro completo su Karim, si rende conto di aver fatto un casino e vede che Toni non vuole nemmeno parlargli per insultarlo, così mentre si chiede se con lui sia finita senza nemmeno parlarne, il recidivo torna laddove ha fatto il danno.





	Conseguenze

**Author's Note:**

> abbiamo un altro seguito, in realtà ne abbiamo molti. La serie ‘Un giro su Karim’ era iniziata per caso ed ora ho scritto 5 fic già e ne ho altre in testa. Perché io metto tutti con Karim e niente, ora seguiamo le vicende di Lucas che ormai ha tradito Toni e sono mortificata per i fan della coppia, ma ormai le cose sono in una direzione precisa. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

CONSEGUENZE

 

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/87e9a4122f918a0067453f136e317e30/tumblr_pd6u626k5g1rmdmxco8_500.png) [](https://78.media.tumblr.com/cb96a0903375087f106dddc3a59ed45d/tumblr_inline_pd6tvjGqHf1rbqqur_500.png)

  
Lucas non sapeva come comportarsi con Toni, sperava di poter ignorare tutto e fingere che nulla fosse successo.  
Era certo che con Karim non avrebbe avuto problemi nel senso che sarebbe stato il primo a fare finta di nulla.  
Il problema era Toni ovviamente.   
Prima di uscire dalla camera di Marco e Nacho, scrisse a Gareth chiedendogli cosa gli aveva detto. Conscio che c’era poco da dire se uno ti dice che il suo ragazzo doveva passare la serata con un altro e questo non si faceva nemmeno vedere.   
‘Gli ho detto che dovevamo stare in camera insieme e che non sapevo niente.’  
Lucas sospirò.  
“Inglese. Tipico loro. Non ti reggono il gioco nemmeno se li implori. Comunque non ci ho pensato a chiedergli qualcosa, per cui tecnicamente è colpa mia.”  
Gareth era gallese ma per lui poco cambiava. Tutti stessa razza.   
‘Ma lui come l’ha presa?’ A giudicare dal fatto che non gli aveva scritto perché non l’aveva fatto lui per primo, doveva dedurre che aveva capito da solo cosa stavano facendo.   
In altre parole, era finita senza parlarne nemmeno.   
Lucas si chiuse gli occhi leggendo la risposta:   
‘Niente, ha detto ok e basta. Non ha spiccicato parola tutto il tempo. Penso che l’abbia presa male.’  
Era proprio così che faceva. Implodeva.   
Lucas si odiava per averlo trattato così, non aveva pensato ad inventarsi scuse perché era convinto di tornare in camera ad un certo punto, che comunque avrebbero fatto solo sesso orale e basta, come era convinto faceva con tutti.   
Invece no. Con lui aveva fatto tutto e si era addormentato lì.   
“Stupido, stupido Lucas! Quanto è odioso ferire uno come Toni che si è aperto con difficoltà e mai con nessuno? È andato con te, non con altri ragazzi. Lui è etero, è sposato, ha figli. È andato con te perché eri unico per lui. E tu lo tradisci e non glielo dici? Cioè insomma, non dovevo tradirlo. Insomma, ieri non lo vedevo come un tradimento, ma ieri pensavo di fare solo un pompino a Karim. Niente di che insomma.”  
Alla fine doveva affrontare le proprie azioni, qualunque esse fossero. Ed erano orribili, ma doveva farlo.   
Lucas uscì dalla loro camera con un Marco ed un Nacho addormentati, avevano dormito poco.   
Al risveglio muscolare Lucas cercò di avvicinare Toni che ovviamente lo evitò con cura, Lucas sospirò.   
Ok, era giusto.   
“Tanto con lui non ci litighi. O va bene o va male, ma tanto non ti insulta, non ti grida dietro, non se la prende. Perciò non ci sono mica tanti problemi alla fine!”  
Si disse ironico e seccato da questi suoi modi.  
Si erano messi insieme da qualche mese perché non era stato facile fare breccia in lui, ma non avevano mai davvero litigato, Toni non si era mai mostrato geloso o seccato. A volte andava bene, altre era come non stare con qualcuno.   
Lucas rimase indietro e si grattò la nuca incerto su come comportarsi, forse doveva obbligarlo a reagire ed insultarlo, doveva litigarci almeno.   
O forse doveva lasciare che tutto finisse così, senza discutere nemmeno.   
\- Sei scappato come un ladro! - Una voce profonda lo fece saltare da dietro, in tempo per girarsi e vedere Karim con la sua tipica aria da gattone addormentato.  
Il sorriso gli affiorò spontaneo.   
\- Non volevo svegliarti. - Karim alzò le spalle e lo affiancò mettendosi a fare stretching e respirare come la guida indicava.   
\- Potevi rimanere, ormai. O dovevi andare a litigare con Toni? - Lucas lo fissò stralunato.   
\- Sembra che non te ne freghi niente! - Esclamò meravigliato. Karim alzò le spalle.   
\- Ieri sera non fregava a te. Se non frega a te deve fregare a me? - Lucas si stizzì per un po’, ma poi ci ripensò e tornò alla carica ignorando che Toni dall’altra parte della sala messa a loro disposizione dall’hotel che li ospitava, li fissava gelido con la nausea.   
\- Che ne sai se a me non frega? È che non mi aspettavo di fare tutto... insomma, io sapevo che con te si faceva solo la parte veloce... - Karim lo guardò corrucciato senza capire come potesse dire una cosa simile.   
\- Sarebbe andato bene fare solo la parte veloce? - Intuì che si era confrontato con Marco, Lucas alzò le spalle e sibilò cercando di non guardarlo nemmeno:   
\- Beh quello è come spararsi una sega guardando un porno, chi non lo fa? - A quella sparata Karim scoppiò a ridere spontaneo e Lucas lo guardò sorpreso per poi ritrovarsi a sorridere felice di averlo fatto ridere. - Che c’è? È vero! Chi non si fa un giro sui porno? Non significano nulla... - Karim così smise di ridere e ammiccando indicò Toni che per fortuna in quel momento non vedeva:   
\- Dillo al tuo ragazzo... - Lucas gli fece il dito medio e poi decise di zittirsi per non peggiorare la situazione. Cambiare di posto ora era ancora più evidente, era meglio evitare.   
\- Comunque perché con me hai fatto tutto? - Sibilò ancora mentre gli sguardi assassini di Toni non li sfioravano.   
\- E perché tu non ti sei tirato indietro se pensavi che fosse troppo? - Chiese di rimando mentre Gareth gli faceva segno di non parlarne proprio ora. Karim lo ignorò.   
\- E potevi istruire il tuo compagno, insegnagli a coprirti come si deve! - Aggiunse Lucas seccato riferendosi a Gareth. Karim rise di nuovo.   
\- E tu ricordati di inventarle da solo le scuse! Io non sono il babysitter di nessuno! -   
Silenzio.   
Aveva proprio tutte le risposte. Ma come osava?   
Lucas tornò ad un breve ostinato mutismo arrabbiato, ma durò poco.   
\- E comunque non ci ho litigato, con lui non ci litighi! Ci parli se sei bravo a farlo parlare. Ma se qualcosa non va sei solo escluso! -   
Brontolò infine Lucas che era quasi deluso dalla sua mancata sceneggiata. Karim lo guardò cercando di capire se lo dicesse sul serio e capendo che era serio, fece un’espressione buffa.   
\- Che c’è, ti sembra normale capire che ti tradisco e non fare nulla? - Karim piegò la testa e provò ad immaginarsi in una relazione pseudo normale, di quelle coi sentimenti e tutto quanto.   
Poi capì che non ci poteva riuscire.   
\- È per questo che non mi lego mai! - Rispose trionfante. Lucas sospirò e scosse la testa.   
\- Prima o poi vorrai farlo. Tutti prima o poi ne sentono il bisogno! - Voleva chiedergli di James ma non osava, sapeva che su Instagram si sentivano, vedeva che si scambiavano messaggi simpatici e affettuosi per cui deduceva che andasse tutto bene, ma da come Karim se la spassava con altri capiva che comunque non si erano mai messi insieme nel modo in cui la gente lo intende comunemente.   
“Certo che Karim non ha proprio nulla di comune!” Pensò sollevato nel sentire che il risveglio muscolare concludeva e potevano andare a colazione.   
\- Te lo faccio sapere se succede. - Rispose Karim piano. Il suo tono di voce era basso e corposo e non lo sentivi se non ci facevi attenzione.   
Lucas si girò sibilando ancora, cercando di tenere d’occhio Toni davanti a tutti.   
\- E comunque non mi hai risposto! - Karim lo affiancò e gli chiese cosa solo alzando il mento.   
\- Perché con me tutto il giro completo di giostra? - Karim ridacchiò.   
\- Non si chiedono certe cose! - Lucas ci rimase male rallentando mentre lui proseguiva dritto.   
\- Come no? -   
\- No! - Rispose deciso. - Si accettano e basta. - E con questo Karim entrò in sala ristorante disperdendosi con Theo e Borja che facevano tendenzialmente coppia senza esserlo davvero. Forse.   
Borja era un suo grandissimo fan e stravedeva per Karim, mentre Theo era francese e quindi tendevano a fare spiaggia comune.   
“Che poi piace ad entrambi ed entrambi sperano che i prossimi a farci un giro saranno loro, ma li vedo così innocenti...”   
Così pensando venne investito da Marco che non vedeva l’ora di sapere cosa si erano detti, curioso come una scimmia.   
  
  
La giornata fu strana, per Karim era tutto a posto. Lucas era felice che ne avessero parlato come se fosse stato del tutto normale fare quello che avevano fatto.   
Con Toni, in compenso, si ignorarono bellamente.   
Lucas si sentiva in colpa, sapeva di avere torto e non poter recriminare, ma era seccato dal suo comportamento. Come poteva non volerlo insultare, chiarire, almeno parlarsi?  
“È questo il modo di lasciarsi? Davvero? Ti tradiscono, non si impegnano nemmeno a nasconderlo e tu semplicemente evapori così?”  
Lucas si montò su questo tutto il giorno, fino a quando dopo la seconda sessione giornaliera di allenamento Karim gli chiese se voleva fare un po’ di rifiniture.   
Lucas istintivamente si sentì di dover negare, ma poi si fermò a cercare con lo sguardo Toni, sempre indifferente, sempre come se nulla fosse mai accaduto.   
E così al diavolo, si disse.   
Peggio per lui. Se nemmeno lottava, nemmeno gli importava tanto da non doverlo nemmeno insultare, allora al diavolo.  
Peggio per lui, ecco!   
\- Ma sì cazzo! Che si fotta! Peggio per lui! - A questa risposta che fu molto più di quello che aveva immaginato, Karim commentò spontaneo:   
\- Bastava un ok! -   
Sentendolo Lucas lo guardò tornando in sé e scrollò le spalle iniziando a prendere a calci una delle palle rimaste in campo.   
\- Beh ma che cazzo! Ho sbagliato io su tutta la linea, non ci sono dubbi su questo! Ma ti sembra normale non volerne nemmeno parlare? Tu non vorresti insultare? E lascia perdere che tu non ti metti in queste situazioni! Nessuno ti tradisce perché non stai con nessuno, ma io vedo ora James che se la intende con Lewandowski. Non ti manda in bestia? - Lucas iniziò a parlare troppo come ogni volta. Sia che fosse normale, sia che fosse arrabbiato, lui parlava sempre troppo e Karim gli rubò palla in un attimo ed iniziò a palleggiare aspettando che si mettesse in posizione dall’altra parte. Voleva fare un po’ di cross dal lato al centro a vicenda per imparare a trovarsi tempestivamente, però loro due si trovavano già e per questo Karim preferiva lui come compagno in campo.   
Dopo Cris era quello con cui si trovava meglio a calcio.   
\- Può fare quello che vuole, non stiamo insieme! Quando ci troviamo facciamo le nostre cose, ci confidiamo, mi chiede consigli e gliene do, io ogni tanto mi sfogo con lui. È questo il nostro rapporto. - Lucas colse la palla al balzo allargando le braccia.   
\- Ecco, non ti secca? Cioè davvero ti sta bene? - Karim sbuffò.   
\- Senti io non provo niente per lui. Affetto, tutto qua. Può fare quello che vuole. Lui e tutti gli altri che se ne sono andati e mi hanno piantato come un coglione! - Lucas dedusse che doveva aver avuto delle delusioni amorose per ritrovarsi così idiosincratico per le relazioni, così decise di pensarci un po’ e allargò le braccia:  
\- Quindi che facciamo? - Karim si svegliò rischiarandosi e gli tirò la palla che Lucas prese al volo.   
\- Vai di là, corri e mi fai un cross lungo in mezzo. - Lucas annuì ed eseguì e come sempre lo trovò al volo senza doversi impegnare molto.   
Conosceva il suo modo di correre. I suoi tempi, come si infilava, come saltava. Conosceva anche la sua altezza.  
Karim insaccò in rete tutte le volte in diversi modi, poi ricambiò.   
Trovava bellissimo da parte sua che volesse fare cross per gli altri ed era incredibile quanto precisi fossero.  
Teoricamente erano un compito da ala, il ruolo che ricoprivano lui, Gareth e Marco, ma Karim era un tutto-campo, nel senso che non aveva un vero ruolo anche se teoricamente era una punta e le punte erano gli unici poco interessati ai cross. Le punte aspettavano la palla in area e segnavano, ma non faceva molto per lui.   
Fu così che Lucas si rese conto di aver totalmente messo da parte Toni ed i propri problemi di ormai probabilmente non più coppia.   
Prima o poi si sarebbero dovuti affrontare, ovviamente, ma lì in campo con Karim no. Lì era ora solo di stare bene e ci stava.   
oh, ci stava maledettamente bene con lui.   
Era un po’ sullo stile di Toni, musone, chiuso, un po’ per conto suo, ma se riuscivi a penetrare la corazza era davvero intrigante.   
Troppo.   
E caldo.   
  
Lucas si morse il labbro ritrovandoselo nudo davanti.  
“No cioè va bene una volta, ma se lo rifai te le cerchi proprio...”  
Si disse Lucas cercando di rimettersi all’ordine.   
Karim lo precedette sotto la doccia aprendo l’acqua vicino alla propria per lui, riluttante si mise lì cercando di domare i bollenti spiriti. Come poteva volerlo ancora dopo i guai che si era portato solo il giorno prima?   
\- Pensi che troverai mai il coraggio di chiarire con Toni? - quando Karim tirò in ballo proprio lui a Lucas venne un colpo e lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.   
\- Davvero vuoi parlare di questo? - Karim scosse il capo ed alzò le spalle.   
\- No ma sembri arrabbiato e ridevamo fino ad un momento fa! - Lucas si perse per un momento Toni per strada.   
\- So per certo che con Marco non spiccicavi parola. E gli hai solo fatto fare un pompino. - Puntualizzò. - con me vuoi fare conversazione? - Senza contare che aveva fatto sesso completo.   
Quel punto prima o poi glielo avrebbe chiarito.   
Karim fece un sorrisino sexy dei suoi alzando le spalle.   
\- Che vuoi, con qualcuno mi trovo meglio, c’è più alchimia... - Quando lo sentì dire, a Lucas venne un colpo e ridendo gli andò davanti toccandogli la fronte per sentire se aveva la febbre, ma fu in quello che Karim, sempre ridendo a sua volta perché gli piaceva quando giocavano con lui come una volta faceva James con lui, gli prese il polso, lo tirò verso di sé del tutto e mettendogli una mano sul sedere glielo afferrò per bene. Lucas si ritrovò tutto aderente a Karim ed al suo bel inguine da sogno che aveva già ampiamente assaggiato.  
E si ritrovò serio per un istante a guardarlo, sorpreso di quel movimento veloce. Karim ancora sorrideva, ma aveva gli occhi affamati, gli occhi da felino.   
Inghiottì con la voglia che esplose di nuovo prepotente. Il polso stretto nella mano di Karim, largo di lato.   
A quel punto non dissero nulla, si limitarono a baciarsi e a lasciare che le loro labbra si perdessero una nelle altre, che si succhiassero, che si prendessero e si fondessero.   
E Lucas lo lasciò fare.   
Lo lasciò completamente fare.   
Lo lasciò spingerlo contro la parete, lo lasciò voltarlo di spalle, lo lasciò chinarlo in avanti, lo lasciò infilargli le dita e poi la sua erezione.   
Lo lasciò fare completamente mentre sentiva il suo fiato sul collo, la sua bocca a mordergli la spalla, le sue mani a stringerlo mentre affondava sempre con più foga.   
E Lucas riuscì di nuovo a venire con lui dentro, sconvolto da come fosse facile con lui raggiungere gli orgasmi durante l’amplesso.   
Rabbrividendo da testa a piedi nel sentire il piacere di Karim scivolargli giù per le cosce e poi scorrere nello scarico della doccia.   
Lucas si ritrovò ansimante fra le sue braccia mentre lo stringeva e lo sorreggeva da dietro, appoggiato ora non alle piastrelle ma al suo comodissimo torace muscoloso e morbido al contempo.   
Girò ansimante e confuso la testa verso la sua, la fronte nell’incavo del suo collo, le sue braccia a cingerlo dolcemente, le sue labbra a baciargli la guancia.   
Lucas strinse forte gli occhi mentre cercava di ricordare perché era una pessima pessima pessima idea tutto quello, ma lì per lì non se lo ricordò proprio.   
Lì per lì c’era solo il totale benessere.   
“Tutto questo può solo che finire male, malissimo davvero.”  



End file.
